mla_sffandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
(Please be patient while our fandom team is working on this section) Muv-Luv Alternative Strike Frontier's developer teams releasing the characters in a timely manner, the initial releases featuring the characters from Muv-Luv core trilogy (Extra-Unlimited-Alternative) http://www.dmm.com/netgame/feature/muv-luv.html and Muv-Luv Alternative Total Eclipse. As the game updates, we also get Muv-Luv Strike Frontier original characters, Muv-Luv Unlimited The Day After Series. Update 31 Jan 2017: Some Schwarzesmarken characters added! Character Types There are two types of character cards in this game, regular cards, and a Command Post specialized cards. # Regular Cards, you can use this kind of cards as the pilot in your team, its stats will combine with the TSF stats to make the accumulated stats. Put your desired regular character card with your desired TSF in the first slot on your first team (see about it on the team building section here.) so other friends could use your character as support. This type of card have various skills such as buffs and damage skills. # Command Post Cards, this kind of cards, indicated with the "CP" logo on the bottom left corner, can only be used in Command Post section only, and you can only put one character each team. This card's stats will adds your accumulated stats (Regular cards + TSF stats) to make it even stronger (note: your friend will only get the regular+tsf accumulated stats to borrow, without CP stats added). This kind of card gives your team more buffs such as temporarily increased attack, defense and so-on. Card Types Just like any other gacha-based game, the character cards here is divided into some rarities, starting from the lowest to highest: # N (Normal), shown with the green background. # HN (High Normal), shown with the blue background. # R (Rare), shown with the bronze/brown background. # HR (High Rare), shown with the silver/gray background. # SR (Super Rare), shown with the gold/yellow background. # SSR (Super Super Rare), shown with the colorful/situational/scenery background. The cards are obtainable through: # Gacha, the lottery, by exchanging some gems and test your luck on it, random. # Quest Drops and Quest Point Exchanges, depends on what event is being held, you can get a specific-limited time only characters from the event that mostly just appeared once and you cannot obtain it using Gacha. # Direct Real Money Buying, for those who are willing to spend real money for this, you can buy DMM Points to exchange it with 1. Gacha, or 2. Directly buying one character. Please note that if you buy it directly, you can get the specific character you want, but it'll be more expensive than buying for Gacha chances. This goes without saying that the higher the rarity, the stats will be higher, Normal cards have maximum level of 40, HN 50, R 60, HR 70, SR 80 and SSR with maximum 90 levels. We highly suggest that you put a maxed out SR rarity and above in your team to get through the most difficult quest, SR rarity is not that difficult to obtain since all events so far have it, and you can get it from the regular gacha (disclaimer, the chances are low for regular gacha instead of rare gacha). And of course, fiddle your creativity to assemble the strongest, balanced team you could possibly use, by putting the skills of the characters you desired and so-on. Character Details Your character card current status is shown as following in your characters tab. # Character's name and status, the awakening status only appears if you did awaken him/her. # Lock character, you won't be able to sell the character card when you lock it, useful to prevent you from selling it accidentally. # Card rarity, classified as some types from Normal to SSR (Super Super Rare). # Awakening symbol, shown when you awaken the character, when you awaken a character, his/her stats will increases. # Limit breaks (LB), or level uncap, you can limit break a character until four times to give you higher maximum level (5 levels each LB orb, total of 20 additional levels). # Character level, raises when you limit break it. # Stats, from up to bottom, Health-Attack-Defense, this will adds the TSF/mech's stats to make the combined stats, along with the Command Post's stats. # Affection/Intimacy, you can unlock all hearts when you Limit Break it, you will get one empty heart when you get the character, and if you want to unlock the next heart, you need to limit break it, and to fill the hearts, you need to put him/her in your team and do the action with. The pink button under the hearts shows what will you get when you fill each heart. # Character skill, varies each character. For more information about how to level up, limit breaks and awaken a character, refer to this page. For more information about team building, refer here. List of character cards N rarity * Jerzy Sandek * Kiel Efremov * Yakov Nijinsky * Tonya Upenskona HN rarity * Nastassja Ivanova R rarity * Jinguuji Marimo * Tsuiji Tae * Cui Yifei * Tarisa Manandal HR rarity * Tsukuyomi Mana * Tomoe Yukino * Ebisu Minagi * Kamiyo Tatsumi SR rarity *Yoroi Mikoto *Tamase Miki *Ayamine Kei *Sakaki Chizuru *Kagami Sumika *Tsukuyomi Maya SSR rarity * Cryska Barchenowa * Takamura Yui * Kagami Sumika * Mitsurugi Meiya * Kasumi Yashiro References